


Watching

by themantlingdark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: Stark doesn't trust the god of mischief. He enlists a handful of friends to help him watch Thor's back when Loki pays his brother a visit. They all get an eyeful.





	Watching

Thor was disappointed but not surprised when the alarms in Stark’s tower went off the moment Loki appeared in his room. He could hear feet thudding on all the floors and in every hall and stairwell as people evacuated.

Loki had slipped in through the plate glass window as if it had been water. Thor had been watching the spot before it happened, waiting. He thought the obvious anticipation would tip the security system off to the invitation. He wondered if his signal was read loud and clear and simply disregarded.

Rogers, Banner, Vision, and Romanoff met Stark in his workshop where the live feed from Thor’s room was being projected onto the wall. A grid of images from four different cameras. Tony was in his latest suit, flipping through floating screens that displayed data gathered by the sensors that were scattered throughout Thor’s rooms. Temperature. The weight on the floor and where it was distributed. Every wavelength of light and sound. The makeup of the air.

“We’ve already had the ‘if you hurt him, I’ll kill you’ conversation,” Banner said, after a glance at the screen, then turned on his heel and left the way he came.

“Something you want to tell me?” Natasha called.

“Nothing that’s mine to tell,” Bruce replied, voice echoing off the halls.

“Thor has been expecting him,” Vision noted, lingering near the door, looking back over his shoulder at Banner’s rapidly retreating figure with a growing sense of envy.

“Well, Loki and expectations might be mutually exclusive,” Tony said. “Thor is his favorite sucker.”

“Yeah, loyalty’s a bitch like that,” Steve huffed, not quite under his breath.

“You wanna throw that word around, Cap, put your money where your pretty mouth is and watch Thor’s back.”

“Loki is still high as a kite from having Thor back and happy with him,” Natasha said. On the screen she saw the faint upticks at the corners of his mouth. The muscles that were lightly flexing in his cheeks, bunching up his skin and making creases around his eyes. “It’s only been two days. He doesn’t have a plan. He’s never had a plan. He’s too lazy and fickle to figure out an ending.”

“It’s only been two days since half the universe was unmade,” Tony amended. “The half we live in, hilariously enough. And that glorified house-cat upstairs only brought us back as a side-effect of saving Thor.”

“Whatever works,” Natasha shrugged.

“He doesn’t care if the rest of us live or die,” Tony said flatly, and wondered if there was a plainer way of putting it, because no one seemed to be comprehending him.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Steve said, narrowing his eyes and looking at Tony with an expression that seemed to imply some doubt about there being anyone at home in Tony’s head. “They’re over a thousand years old. The crazy part isn’t that Loki doesn’t care, Stark, it’s that Thor does."

Tony’s stomach felt like it was rapidly liquefying inside him. Steve’s dark side was showing, and, like his bright side, it had the irritating habit of being right.

“Loki could have gotten Thor back without restoring the rest of us,” Vision said softly.

His voice was the closest thing Tony had to a parent, which made him impossible to ignore.

“Well, he can’t kill us if we’re dead, so it’s the sensible thing to do on his end, really,” Stark replied.

“We’ve always been as good as dead to him,” Natasha said, staring up at the screen where Loki was casually removing his armor with magic. “Ants. Now we’re a gift. Like the mouse your house-cat leaves on your pillow.”

“The dead mouse your house-cat leaves on your pillow,” Tony clarified. “And you all find this reassuring,” he said flatly, already seeing his answer in the smooth faces and slack muscles of his friends.

“If you’re so concerned, why aren’t you up there?” Steve asked.

“I don’t want to rock the boat. I just want to make sure it stays above water.”

Stark spread his fingers to zoom in on the video. The two gods were sitting quietly on the sofa, drinking something Loki had brought out of his bag. Thor was smiling, silently beaming at his brother.

“Like a goddamn lamb to the slaughter,” Tony muttered, flipping back to the chemical analysis of the air, trying to figure out what they were drinking. “It’s like he has a death wish.”

“Anyone in this room who hasn’t tried to die, raise your hand,” Natasha said.

None of them needed to look around to know that the air above their heads was devoid of hands.

“Thor’s a big boy,” Steve said. “It’s his heart to break.”

“No, it’s his fucking life to lose,” Tony snapped. “And I’m not going to let him lose it.”

“Loki isn’t here to kill him,” Steve said, emphasizing the word kill, which implied that Loki was here to do something else to Thor.

“You can’t actually know that,” Tony said, as all the things that were worse than dying flashed through his mind.

“You really don’t have a clue,” Steve murmured, looking sincerely surprised.

“When it comes to these two, that’s an understatement,” Stark sighed.

“Am I the only one who talks to Thor?” Steve asked.

“No,” Vision said, and they exchanged smiles that were only half relieved, for half the people in the room had remained silent.

“Shall I veil us?” Loki asked.

“No, thank you,” Thor said. His smile was small. Not happy, but something more solid. Satisfied.

“Have you thought that through? Odin could still come around on your count. It’s early days. I know he’ll never hesitate to take my head off, but I think your face might stay his hand.”

“He’s not himself now,” Thor said, shaking his head faintly, but firmly. “He’s nothing without her. And I’m nothing without you. It’s time he knew that.”

Loki sagged against Thor’s side and Thor raised his left arm to drape it over Loki’s shoulders.

“How long has it been?” Loki asked.

“Two thousand five hundred and twenty-five days,” Thor answered, curling his arm so that he could thread his fingers through Loki’s hair.

“That’s with me,” Loki smiled, and shifted his weight to nudge Thor in the side. “I mean in general. Surely you found no shortage of someones here with whom to pass the time.”

“No, it wouldn’t have worked,” Thor said, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“Well, I suppose technically it would have been possible, it just wouldn’t have been any fun. I’d have to keep quite still if I were inside them. And if they were in me, I’d have to flex the entire time to hold myself open. If I relaxed or clenched around them-”

Loki gasped a stunned oh as his eyes went wide.

“They’d be crushed,” Loki finished. “I always forget Midgardian bodies are such mush.”

“Yes. I thought it best not to risk it.”

“Indeed,” Loki murmured, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on Thor’s shoulder.

He could feel the pads of Thor’s fingers gliding over his scalp. He focused on the tiny tickling sensation of the strands changing direction as his curls rose and fell around Thor’s hand.

Steve, Vision, and now Natasha all turned their heads to stare at Stark, who was still frantically looking at the stats from Thor’s room, trying to find a threat instead of listening to the words coming out of the gods’ mouths. With Loki being a famous liar, they supposed they couldn’t entirely fault Tony for the oversight. But Thor was neither a liar nor a fool, and that should have counted for more.

“Then shall I destroy the cameras in your rooms?” Loki asked, shaking himself and sitting up just slightly.

Thor took a slow breath and held it a moment before he spoke.

“If I say no, you might take it to mean I don’t trust you; if I say yes, you might take it to mean I’m ashamed of myself--or of you. Neither is true. So, if you don’t mind, I’ll let you choose.”

Loki hummed and slowly went limp again. Thor ducked his head to kiss Loki’s temple.

“I’ll leave them, then, if you really don’t mind,” Loki decided. “I’ll sleep better if I know someone’s got their eyes on you while mine are closed.”

“I tell myself I shouldn’t like it, but the cameras remind me of having Heimdall watching over us,” Thor murmured, burying his nose in the hair at Loki’s crown. “It makes me feel at home.”

“They’re only watching over you," Loki said, and Thor kissed him again.

“Well, if you’re with me, then they can’t help but watch over you too.”

“Maybe so. But that’s not the same as protection.”

“If you stay close enough to me, they won’t be able to avoid it,” Thor whispered.

“Sneaky.”

“Yes, I’m devious.”

Loki snorted.

“How close is close enough?” Loki whispered, and Thor caught his eye and smiled.

“Just slip in between my ribs.”

“That would be something,” Loki said, and reached to pet Thor’s chest through his tunic.

“Yes,” Thor agreed. “Much.”

“I’m afraid there doesn’t seem to be a way in,” Loki lamented, and tickled his brother, gently driving the tips of his fingers into Thor’s ribs, flanks, and armpits, feeling him twitch everywhere they were pressed together.

Thor’s cheeks were going rosy and had lifted with a smile. Loki’s face followed suit.

“Well,” Loki sighed, shaking his head, “I suppose I’ll have to improvise.”

“Mmm,” Thor nodded, drawing his brows together in an attempt at solemn determination while the flush on his cheeks deepened and began to spread.

Loki pecked him on the lips, then rose from the sofa and went over to the bed.

The bedding was good at least, in his estimation. Not plastic, like so many things on Midgard, but silk, cotton, and down. He bent and pressed the mattress roughly with his hands, throwing all his weight into it and hearing the bed-frame creak and shift as he did so.

“This won’t do at all, will it,” he muttered to himself.

Gripping the mattress by its edge, he spun ninety degrees to his left and sent the thing, bedding and all, sailing neatly down onto the floor where it landed with an airy, muffled thud. He bent to thump it again with his hands, deemed it sturdy enough on its own, then set about turning down the blankets. Thor took a fat throw pillow from the couch and laid it by the bed. Loki went to get a jar from his things and tossed it onto the middle of the mattress.

“Apéritif?” Loki asked.

“Oui,” Thor laughed, and the brothers pulled their tunics off and dropped them to the carpet where they were soon joined by socks and trousers.

Having the mattress on the floor in the center of the room made the ceiling seem higher, which rendered the room a bit homier to Thor and Loki’s eyes. They stretched out on their backs and let their limbs relax while they listened to the hum of the city and the puff of each other’s breathing.

Thor heard the dry scuff of the jar being opened and propped himself up on his elbow to peek at what his brother had brought.

“Oh thank goodness,” Thor sighed, seeing the thick, colorless unguent that smelled of wood and herbs and bedrooms he might never see again. “The stuff they have here just dries up and gets sticky; or else, if it lasts, it isn’t strong enough.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Loki said, dipping his fingertips into the crock, waiting for Thor to do the same, and then screwing the lid on tight again.

With their right hands, they carefully painted their cocks with oil; with their lefts they fussed with the pillows behind their heads, propping up their shoulders slightly so that they could get a better grip on their pricks.

“On three?” Loki asked.

“Yes. Ready?”

“Mm,” Loki nodded, and they counted up in unison.

Their hands blurred between their legs. They heard the blood roaring in their ears and, above it, the rustling of the sheets and the tiny squelches of the oil flowing between their fingers. Their breaths came faster and faster, caught in their throats, and then rushed out all at once. Thor groaned and felt little points of heat blossom on his breast and belly as his seed sprayed onto him. A second later, Loki gasped and curled his hips up into the air.

They lay still and quiet, apart from their panting, which was subsiding with each breath. The wave of sleep that was slowly rolling toward them was still far enough away that they could outrun it if they wanted to.

Thor tipped his head toward his brother and gave him a drowsy wink.

“Beat you.”

“Which means you lost,” Loki noted, and they both shook with silent laughter.

“I’m feeling very gracious in defeat.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Loki breezed.

They jostled each other with their elbows and pinched each other’s hips, still laughing, before they settled with sighs.

“I’m feeling quite torpid in victory,” Loki admitted, blinking slowly.

“Shall we sleep a while? You’ve been travelling. That’s always a strain.”

“Not too long,” Loki nodded, and then curled up against Thor’s side with his left leg slung over Thor’s thighs.

Stark was staring at the screen. Everyone else was still staring at Stark.

“You with us now, Tony?” Steve asked. “Can we give Thor some privacy?”

“No.” Tony said quietly, shaking his head. “We’re watching his back.”

“Pretty sure that’s his front,” Natasha noted.  

“Well,” Tony sighed, “as fronts go, we really couldn’t ask for better.”

“Are we seriously going to watch them sleep?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Tony answered, pulling up new readings, converting them into maps, and overlapping them.

“And wake up, and eat, and talk, and sleep again?” Steve continued. “Because something else is bound to come up. We can’t do this forever. Loki could stay for years.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to take shifts,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes, envisioning a schedule. “And drink coffee.”

“I’ll get it,” Natasha said, and bolted down the hall.

Steve thought she’d made a bad move by leaving just as things had gotten easy. He was saving all of his excuses to leave the room for moments when Thor needed more privacy. He wondered if she wanted to have a chat with Banner about sharing information. Or if she was going to burst into Thor’s room while Loki was asleep and… and what, Steve didn’t know. There wasn’t much that could actually be done to Loki. Steve couldn’t rule out the possibility that Natasha wanted to take a break during the downtime so that she wouldn’t miss something more exciting later on.

Thor and Loki were still asleep when she returned with the drinks. Caffeine had no effect on Steve, so it didn’t matter that he drank his coffee so diluted with cream and sugar it was essentially candy.

Not too long turned out to be two hours. Just enough time to lull Rogers and Vision into a false sense of security. At the sight of Loki waking, they exchanged sympathetic smiles that successfully communicated their shared desire for the Earth to swallow them whole.

Loki yawned and stretched, arching his spine backward and straightening his limbs, flexing every muscle at once and then releasing them all again in unison. He slumped against the warmth of Thor’s left side and watched Thor’s eyelashes flutter lightly before they opened.

“Better?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded and lazily traced Thor’s ribs with the tip of his third finger, sometimes just grazing the tiny translucent hairs that covered Thor’s body, sometimes curling his finger in slightly to drag the nail lightly across the skin. It raised goosebumps and turned the shiny discs of Thor’s nipples into two knobbly little peaks. Loki couldn’t resist pinching them. In the corner of his eye he could see Thor’s cock bobbing with each tweak and squeeze to the chest.

A particularly sharp twist made Thor yelp and flip onto his stomach. He pressed his arms tight to his sides to further protect his nipples from Loki’s wicked fingers.

“Fool,” Loki whispered, and pinched Thor’s bottom so hard Thor shrieked.

Thor drove his face into the mattress in a hopeless attempt to hide his shouts as Loki pinched him again and again.

A stinging slap to the left buttock served as punctuation. After delivering it, Loki rolled on top of his brother, nestled his cock neatly in the cleft of Thor’s ass, and squirmed happily against all that hot skin.

“Mmm, I swear you’re the only warmth in this realm,” Loki sighed, resting his cheekbone on the back of Thor’s head and stuffing his chilly fingers under Thor’s hips to heat them. “The bathwater here is always cold. The food is always cold. Even the ground is cold. It’s like touching death all the time.”

“Mmmph,” Thor said, then tipped his head back so that he could work his jaw. “I know. I’m still not used to it.”

Loki straddled Thor’s hips and lifted himself up with his arms until he was sitting on Thor’s ass.

“You’re losing weight,” Loki noted, bouncing slightly on Thor’s butt and feeling less of it there to cushion him from Thor’s bones. He could see more of Thor’s ribs than had been visible in centuries.

“I know.”

“The food here doesn’t have everything you need in it,” Loki scolded. “You have to go to Alfheim. Or Vanaheim. They’ve got everything we had on Asgard and then some.”

“I know. I will,” Thor sighed.

Loki shuffled back a bit so that he was sitting on Thor’s thighs. He petted Thor’s behind softly, swirling his hands over the curves.

“That slap I gave you was a good one,” Loki purred, admiring his own work. “I can still see the outline of my hand. The pinches are still red too.”

“I know, I can feel them,” Thor pouted, wiggling the wronged cheeks, rapidly alternating left and right in a blur of jiggling.

Loki held his hands still over Thor’s skin and let it brush against his palms. When Thor stilled, Loki bent and dipped his head to kiss the raised red print he’d left on his brother. Thor hummed.

Everyone in Tony’s lab stilled.

“Did that only come through the speaker?” Tony whispered.

“No," Steve and Vision said in unison, and their tones matched too: equally surly.

When another moan came, Tony muted the feed halfway through: they could still hear the noise as if its source was in the room.

“Holy hell, Thor,” Stark whispered. “How? It sounds like...”

“Whale song,” Natasha finished, and Tony nodded.

Lights came on around Tony’s workshop, triggered by sensors. When everyone looked out the window they saw clouds as dark and dense as volcanic ash boiling around the tower. Lightning flickered in the thunderheads, revealing peaks and depths that couldn’t be seen by daylight. Thunder groaned all around the upper stories of the skyscraper, overlapping in increasing layers of sound as more clouds came, building to a constant roar. Within three minutes, all of the sunlight had been blocked. Rain began to sizzle at the windows, tapping more heavily when it was caught by gusts of wind and thrown against the glass in sheets.

When they looked back at the screen, Loki was lying on his belly between Thor’s spread legs. Thor’s ass was canted up into the air slightly, giving it a very hopeful and inviting appearance. Tiny gold lights were floating above the brothers like fireflies, illuminating the mattress but leaving the room beyond it in darkness. Loki had his open mouth sealed over one of the red welts on the right cheek of Thor’s ass and was most likely swirling his tongue over it. Thor was making soft, contented sounds. Just brief little hums, but somehow they were traveling through the building intact, entirely unhindered by walls, floors, carpets, wires, and furniture.

Loki pulled his mouth off of Thor’s skin with a wet pop.

“Better?” Loki asked.

“No, you’ve made it all worse,” Thor fibbed.

Loki’s laughter was silent, but Thor could feel it puffing out against his skin, cooling the wet places Loki had kissed and raising goosebumps across his backside.

“If I gave you one really firm bite, perhaps it would overwhelm all the other sore spots,” Loki mused, then gripped the soft skin at the base of Thor’s ass between his teeth and rolled it gently, threatening sometimes with mild increases in pressure.

“I’ve had a huge, green-eyed pain in the ass for as long as I can remember, and it has never once spared me irritation,” Thor said, and Loki tried to bite him properly, but was laughing too hard to manage it.

“What, never?” Loki asked sweetly, and ran his tongue through the cleft of Thor’s ass.

“Not ever,” Thor confirmed, and then arched his back higher and spread his legs a little wider.

“You poor thing.”

“Yes, I’m quite tragic.”

“Then shall I throw you a pity party?” Loki asked, in between kisses to Thor’s tailbone.

“Please do.”

Loki licked the angry marks on Thor’s behind again, whispering spells as he went from spot to spot, leaving pale pristine skin in his wake. There would be no discomfort lingering in Thor’s nerves to distract him from pleasure.

He kissed his way up the inner edge of Thor's left cheek and then down the inside of the right, sucking marks onto the flesh as he went and feeling the muscles jump against his lips. Thor’s moans got louder when his brother's lips pressed the stretches of skin adjacent to his opening. Loki lingered there and sucked a bit harder, bringing up deep purple bruises; the marks Loki made further away were only the color of strawberries.

The smooth skin in the cleft of Thor’s ass, just above his hole, was one of Loki’s favorite places. It was taut, shiny, and paler at the center. After over a thousand years, it didn’t appear to have aged a day. And Thor was wonderfully ticklish there. When Loki licked his lower lip and lightly dragged it across the skin, Thor squeaked and reflexively clamped his buttocks shut around the spot. It pinned Loki’s face exactly where they both wanted it. Loki palmed Thor’s cheeks and pressed them more firmly against his jaw, then hummed against Thor’s hole for a full minute. Thor moaned throughout.

When Loki was out of air, he drew a deep breath through his nose, taking in the musky metal scent of Thor and the perfume of the storm that was building beyond the window. Then he gusted hot breath onto Thor’s skin while he licked his way through the cleft in Thor's ass. As Loki licked up, his taste buds brushed Thor’s hole with their mossy, wet velvet texture; as Loki licked down, the satiny underside of his tongue slid over Thor’s opening like a fish. Loki knew the joy that came in that second descending pass, when you found out that a pleasure that had seemed insurmountably perfect could, in fact, be improved upon. The hidden half of the tongue was as veined and silky as a cock.

Thor seemed to be thinking the same thing. He propped himself up on his elbow and twisted slightly to look back over his shoulder. The jar was in his hand.

“If you’re still tired from travelling I can-”

“No,” Loki said gently, taking the jar. “I’m all right. Anyway, you’re meant to be wallowing in self-pity. And I’m meant to be finding a way up under your ribs.”

“True,” Thor smiled, and rolled onto his back.

Loki nudged his brother’s butt until Thor lifted it up off the mattress so that the pillow from the sofa could be wedged under it. Thor felt the faint chill of the slick and the feather-light strokes of Loki’s fingertips as they carefully spread oil over his hole. He heard the wet sounds of Loki stroking the oil onto his own skin. And then the smooth head of Loki’s cock was centered against his opening and Loki was kneeling between his thighs.

They locked eyes and nodded. Loki leaned in while Thor flexed. They both held their breaths as the inside of Thor’s body slowly stretched and twitched. When Loki was halfway in, Thor’s muscles finally remembered everything and relaxed. The remainder of the gap between their bodies disappeared in a quick slide of skin.

Loki tipped forward and went limp against Thor’s chest. He rested there, breathing hard against Thor’s neck, smelling clean hair and sweat and all that was left of home for him.

“You better not be sleeping,” Thor teased, and rubbed his brother’s back with long passes of warm hands.

“No?”

“Not before.”

“But after?”

“After is all right.”

“Fair enough,” Loki sighed, and Thor helped him up again.

Loki handed the jar up to Thor in case he wanted some for himself, then hooked his elbows behind Thor’s knees and folded his brother in half. Thor moaned as the pose drove Loki’s cock in deeper. He moaned again as Loki pulled back just far enough that it felt like he might slip out. Moaned harder when Loki slowly inched all the way back in. Thor could feel Loki's balls pressing against the back of his ass, soft and fuzzy, tickling him.

Three seconds to pull back as they each drew a breath; three seconds to glide in while they let all the air out of their lungs.

As they went on, the scent of salt grew strong in the room. When Loki looked between their bodies he saw the stream of clear, sticky liquid that was leaking from Thor’s prick. A shiny strand of it hung between the head of Thor’s cock and the base of his stomach, and a fresh bead was forming, sure to fall soon. The trickle had filled Thor’s navel until it overflowed and was now slowly making its way toward Thor’s breast.

The flow of colorless fluid tickled, and Thor smeared it with his fingers, sending more of its scent into the air. It made Loki’s mouth water fast enough that his spit spilled between his parted lips and fell onto Thor’s chest before he could shut his jaw to stop it. Thor saw it happen and made a sound that was like a shout, but lower somehow, with more air in it, and entirely delighted.

Loki leaned back and slung Thor’s legs over his shoulders. He moved his hips faster, but not as far, and worked the head of his cock against the first few inches inside Thor’s body where Thor liked it best.

Thor began to roll his head across the mattress. Sometimes he drove his skull down into the bedding, arched his back into the air, and flexed from top to toe, tightening around Loki so that they both groaned. Even with silk sheets, the ceaseless motions of Thor’s head teased and matted his hair into wild shapes that tumbled and bounced around his face. The urge to stroke his own cock was almost uncontrollable, but he knew how much better it would be if he resisted. He distracted his hands by smearing the wetness that had dripped from his prick all over his skin. He rubbed it across his stomach and chest, painted it onto his cheeks and neck, and hugged it onto his own arms. What was left on his palms, he licked away, and after that was gone there was enough lying fresh on his belly that he could do it all again.

Sweat poured steadily down from where Thor’s legs were pressed to Loki’s shoulders. More came from where Thor’s waist was doubled up. It dripped down across his flanks and tickled him like unseen fingers. The backs of Loki’s knees itched with perspiration and the bedding beneath them was dark with it. Loki’s cock was beginning to burn and Thor’s whole body was hovering in that buzzing state that normally happened after numbness. Pins and needles pricked him everywhere. His moans went on until he ran out of breath and then began again as soon as he’d filled his lungs. Less an mmm sound now and more of an uhnnn. A whine or a keen. Loki made tiny cries every time Thor’s ass tightened around him, which happened more and more as Thor got close.

“Just a little bit faster,” Thor begged.

“More oil?” Loki asked.

“No, don’t stop.”

Loki nodded and doubled his pace. Thor’s legs went taut against Loki's front and Thor clenched up tight around him. Loki had to arch his back to keep the angle he’d been using before. He craned his neck forward to keep Thor’s face in sight.  

Thor’s eyes were wide and his face was smooth. He almost looked surprised. The only motions in his body were the ones made by Loki as he knocked their hips together.

Then Thor jerked and his mouth opened wide around a piercing cry. Loki saw a rope of come hit his brother’s lips just as the contractions in Thor’s ass wrung his cock so hard he had to go still and grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

“Fuck, he’s killing him,” Tony cursed, and pushed a button to open a line. “I need a medic on-”

“Cancel,” Steve barked, and closed the line with the side of his fist.

The two figures on the screen were quietly panting. Thor was wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm and Loki was lightly sucking on Thor’s left calf.

“Stark, he’s fine. They’re both fine. Please, let’s just leave ’em alone.”

“I’m gonna say it one last time, Cap: I’m not leaving Thor alone with Loki. I wish I could. I have never wished for anything more fervently in my entire life. But Loki hurts Thor on the regular. I’m looking at probability, Rogers, and I don’t like what I see.”

“All right,” Steve sighed. “But what are you gonna do when they go somewhere we can’t follow. Alfheim is sounding awfully likely.”

“Then he’s out of our hands, and I hate it, but we let him go. We just have to hope his uncle is watching out for him. Right now, however, he is in our hands, and we’re not going to drop him.”

“Will you be all right if I keep going?” Loki asked. “Or would you like me to-”

“Keep going,” Thor nodded.

Loki took a shaky breath and starting swinging his hips. Fast thrusts this time, all the way out and then in again. He had to push his cock down with his fingers to guide it through Thor’s hole. When he came, he wrapped his arms around Thor’s legs and held on for dear life, sobbing against them. Then he slumped, gasping, on top of his brother, and kissed Thor's face until he fell asleep.

Thor and Loki had been passed out for three hours when there was finally movement on the screen: Loki turned his head without ever opening his eyes and Thor tightened his arm around his brother’s waist without seeming to wake either.

“Smells like you’ve been enjoying yourselves,” Loki said, and everyone in the lab spun around, white-faced, to find Loki standing near the window in all his armor. “I don’t mind that you watched--he deserves protection. And I don’t mind that you enjoyed it. When it comes to the latter, I know you couldn’t help it. There really isn’t any resisting him. Perhaps we understand each other there now. Our mother was…” Loki trailed off and then shook himself. “The goddess of love… sometimes I think Thor was what you like to call an immaculate conception.”

Loki walked straight through a table. Everyone turned to look at the screen and saw him there too, still asleep on top of his brother. Their heads flew back toward the mirage.

“You thought I’d leave Thor’s arms to speak with you?” Loki boggled, then sighed and shook his head. “It’s a wonder you can dress yourselves. No, this is simply a message. So that we’re perfectly clear,” Loki smiled coldly. “If any of you mock him, or shame him, or treat him like he’s less; if you hold this over his head, or use it to score points against him, I will ask him to choose, and he will choose me. You will never again have his aid or see his face. He will not be here to heal the sky, earth, and oceans that you’ve poisoned, or to block the spreading of your deserts with his rain. In three hundred years your species will be dust, and I’ll be feeding him grapes. If you think I’m bluffing, by all means, try me: you’ll be giving me exactly what I want.”

The double vanished and everyone in the room slowly exhaled as they tried to will the muscles in their cores to relax.

After that, they sat nibbling pizza that Steve ordered for them while they watched Thor and Loki take another three hour nap.

Thor woke with Loki’s nose pressed into his cheek and Loki’s breath puffing out across his jaw. He turned his head slowly and saw green eyes drift open.

“Hello,” Thor said, and kissed his brother, warm and slow on lips that were swollen from sleep.

They traded lazy kisses and then tipped onto their sides to let their bodies rest more comfortably. Thor frowned at a poke to his ribs. He reached under himself and found the jar of oil beneath him.

“You’ve just been to Alfheim to get this,” Thor noted, setting the little pot between them and tapping its lid.

“Well, I could hardly go home. Oh," Loki said, remembering, and leaned in to kiss Thor firmly on each cheek. “Freyr sends his love. And he asks that you pay him a visit. So it’s not just me trying to get you off of this realm for a while. Listen to your uncle if you won’t mind your little brother.”

“I don’t suppose Heimdall has been pardoned,” Thor murmured.

“No, he’s still on Vanaheim,” Loki replied, and Thor’s face fell. “So no bifrost, I’m afraid.”

“Then you’ll have to show me your path to Alfheim.”

“It’s terribly roundabout, but with Mjolnir it shouldn’t take more than four hours one way.”

“Without Mjolnir it takes a day each way,” Thor said, and Loki raised his eyebrows and nodded. “You went all the way there, got the oil, and came straight back,” Thor marveled.

“Yes, well,” Loki reddened. “It really is the little things.”

“Yes it is,” Thor smiled. “Thank you.”

“Oh, and I got you some proper food too,” Loki said, climbing up off the bed and disappearing into the darkness of the room.

He dropped down on the bed again with a whoosh of air from within the mattress and a ringing of buckles from his bag. Thor watched as his brother’s long fingers fished out all the things he’d brought back with him: tins of dried fruit, sacks of nuts, golden apples, and padded baskets full of fragile berries.

“So you don’t get scurvy like a bloody sailor,” Loki tutted, offering fresh fruit.

Tony stared at the screen, fearful that everything would go to hell now that they thought they were in the clear. He couldn’t shake the suspicion that the food was poisoned.

But then Loki started eating the stuff too. And licking the apple juice from Thor’s chin. Soon, the brothers were taking turns tossing food at each other’s faces and catching it with their teeth.

“You did some magic earlier, while we were half asleep,” Thor said, when they’d finished eating and throwing things. “What was it?”

Tony leaned toward the screen, eager to catch Loki in a lie.

“Oh, I just sent a double to menace your friends so they won’t be mean to you,” Loki sighed.

“I love you too,” Thor smiled, and the brothers descended into laughter.

  


**Author's Note:**

> please don't comment or repost


End file.
